


The Deal

by SapphicSexual (SwanMillsFamily)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goldenqueen, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanMillsFamily/pseuds/SapphicSexual
Summary: Set after Hyperion Height curse broke. Rumple did not die and everyone went back to Storybrooke. Alice is mentioned and this is a one-shot! I hope you enjoy





	The Deal

“A deal is a deal, one dinner with me,” Rumple said, bending forward, resting his elbows on the glass case which held bits and bobs.

 

“Fine,” Regina replied with one hand on her hip. She has no clue why Rumple wanted to have a dinner date with her.

 

In Hyperion Heights, Roni owed Weaver for giving her information about the adoption of Henry. Although she had said that Roni made the deal, not Regina, Rumple insisted she owed him.

 

Regina sighed, stacks of paperwork sat at the edge of her desk, her pen tapping the sheet which was laid in front of her. Tonight was her dinner date with Rumple and she wasn’t sure she would make it since she had so much work to do. 

 

She only had one hour until she could go. She was not going to stay later since she needed time to get ready. She stripped herself of her clothing, throwing the material into the wash basket before reaching forward into her walk-in shower to turn it on. She set the temperature to the right setting before making sure she had a towel nearby since she had been caught running naked back into her bedroom to get a towel as she soaked her bedroom carpet.

 

As she stepped into the shower, her right foot first, she let the warm water cascade down her body. The bathroom light made her skin look golden as she ran her hands through her hair. Her apple-scented shampoo and body wash was wafting through the steamed room. She used a face wash from Clinique which made her face fresh. 

 

Once she stepped out of the shower she wrapped her black fluffy towel around her. The towel covered to the top of her breasts and fell to her knees. She thoroughly brushed her teeth and dried herself off before walking into her room, droplets of water from her wet hair dripping onto the floor.

 

She made her way to her wardrobe, tugging a black knee length dress off a hanger and slinging it over her arm. She carefully placed the black dress on her bed, careful not to wrinkle it before making her way to her drawers. She picked out a matching set of black lace underwear, sliding the material over her freshly shaved body.

 

Once she zipped up the dress she tugged it a little higher since it was strapless. She then sat at her vanity, adding a little makeup but not too much. She applied her signature red lipstick to her plump lips before smacking them together. She dried her hair, her finger threading through her brown locks as she brushed them. 

 

Once she was satisfied with her look she pulled out black ‘fuck me’ heels and slipped them on. She picked out a black purse, throwing in her keys, phone, wallet and her lipstick for a touch-up. She slung the strap on her shoulder, making her way down the stairs as she mentally checked if she had everything.

 

The mansion felt a lot quieter and lonelier ever since she came back. Henry and Ella had bought a house with a garden only ten minutes away from her. Lucy visited every week which was nice. Although, at night, Regina feels lonely. It has been a while since there was someone else to warm her bed. She missed the feeling of being needed.

 

Regina sighed, grabbing her coat from the hook near the front door. She put on her coat, quickly fixed her hair before turning off the lights and exiting the house. Regina wasn’t exactly excited to be having dinner with Gold, but, a deal was a deal. It wasn’t that they weren’t friends but she had other pressing matters to attend to since she was crowned  _ The Good Queen. _

 

As she approached Gold’s pink house, she breathed out deeply, reaching her hand out to ring the doorbell. It was only a few seconds later that the door opened, showing a well-dressed Gold in his signature black suit. 

 

“Hello, Regina.” He greeted with a warm smile, moving aside to let her pass by him. She nodded her head in his direction, moving past him and into the house. The smell of apple scented candles wafted through the air.  _ My favourite candles.  _ Regina thought, glancing around the foyer. 

 

“Would you like some red wine?” Gold asked, closing the door behind him and moving to face her. “Yes please,” Regina answered, following him into the kitchen.

 

Gold pulled out two glasses from the cupboard and carefully placed them on the kitchen island. Digging into the fridge he pulled out her favourite red wine. She was shocked that he chose her favourite wine but also grateful since she had a shit day at work and a glass of wine could help her relax and detox.

 

“So, what did you make?” Regina asked, watching as he gracefully poured the wine into their glasses. “Pasta, is that ok?” He said, looking in her direction for confirmation. “I can make something else.” He suggested, handing her the wine glass.

 

“No, I like pasta.” She replies, taking the glass out of his hand and instantly bringing the glass up to her lips. She took a sip of wine, swirling the liquid in her mouth before swallowing. “What type of pasta is it?” She asked as he beckoned her over into the dining room. 

 

“White truffle.” He replied, pushing the dining room door open and letting her go in first. Regina was shocked at the sight of the room. A dozen red roses placed in a vase in the middle of the table. Two bowls filled with pasta on two placemats, on the left side of the table and one on the right so they would sit opposite each other. There were eight chairs in total and they were at the end. The lights were dimmed slightly.

 

“It’s beautiful in here.” She mumbled, choosing the chair on the right side as Gold followed behind her. “Thank you.” He replied, pulling her chair and then forward to help her sit down. “Such a gentleman.” She teased, watching as he made his way to the other side of the table with his glass of wine in hand. “I try.” He laughed, gracefully placing his glass of wine down and sitting in the chair.

 

“Aren’t white truffles expensive?” Regina asked, looking down at her plate, wondering how in the world he managed to find white truffles. “Yes, they are. They range from $125 to more than $2000.” He replied smoothly as if it was nothing. “Are you serious?” Regina asked shocked, not understanding why he would go to such far lengths to make such a expensive dinner for her. “Very.” He replied, picking up the fork which laid beside him and dug into the pasta.

 

“Why a dinner?” Regina asked, halfway done with her pasta. Rumple looked up, watching as she placed her fork into the bowl and then set her hands on the table, waiting for his answer. He did the same.

 

“Well, ever since we came back from Hyperion Heights, both of us have been a tad lonely so I thought why not a dinner?” He replied, looking into her eyes. “I couldn’t have just asked if you wanted to have dinner, you would have said no.” He added, picking his fork up and finishing off the last few bites of the pasta. 

 

“How do you know if I would deny the request?” She asked confused. “Regina, you know what people in this town think of me… who would want to have dinner with me?” He asked her honestly with a hint of sadness in his voice which slipped out. He looked back down at the bowl, not wanting to keep eye contact with her at that moment.

 

“Rumple… you believe no one would want to be around you?” Regina asked sadly, the thought making tears well in the corner of her eyes. She knew that feeling, the feeling of knowing you were not wanted nor needed. “Yes.” She heard him mutter, his eyes not moving from the empty bowl.

 

“I had to use the deal as a chance to ask you to dinner.” He said sadly, trying to hide the sadness but failing. “Anyway, that’s dinner done. You are free to leave, the moment you’ve been waiting for.” He added, and without another word he turned around and headed for the door, leaving Regina on her own.

 

As Regina lay in bed that night she thought about what happened only an hour prior. He just left the room, without cleaning the plates. Regina took that as her cue to leave so she did. Picked up her purse and jacket, leaving the confines of the apple scented house. 

 

Regina turned herself around, burying her face in her pillow, closing her eyes and without meaning to, falling asleep thinking about a certain pawnbroker.

 

**_The Next Day_ **

 

“Good morning, Regina.” Alice greeted, sliding into the seat opposite Regina. “Hello, Alice,” Regina said in return, placing her cup of coffee in front of her, not wanting it to spill. “So, why did you turn Rumple down last night?” Alice asked, tapping her fingers against the table. Regina furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing what Alice was getting at. “What do you mean why I turned him down? All we did was have dinner.” She replied. “I met with him this morning and he said you showed no interest, he has liked you ever since before the Hyperion Heights curse,” Alice said, confused as if Regina had to have known Rumple liked her.

 

Regina was shocked, she didn’t know Rumple  _ liked  _ her. Alice must be going crazy, Rumple never showed an interest in her, and if so, why now? 

 

“I didn’t know he liked me, he only said that he had to use the deal as an excuse to have dinner with him since he knew that if he asked, I would have said no. But that’s a lie, I would have said yes, I honestly enjoy his company.” Regina said shocked, looking at Alice. “Oh shit, I thought you knew. Oh no, he is going to be mad at me.” Alice said nervously. Regina watched as Alice fiddled with her fingers. Quickly, reached forward and grabbed Alice’s hands, gently stroking her knuckles with the pad of her thumb.

 

“Give him a chance,” Alice mutters, looking up at the brunette. Without another word, Alice pulled her hands away from Regina’s and leaving the table and walking out of the diner. Regina smiled, twisting around to pull her jacket off the back of her chair and slipping in on. She placed a $10 note under her coffee mug before exiting the diner, waving towards Granny as she closed the diner door behind her. 

 

As Regina made her way towards the pawn shop she thought of reasons to why Rumple had not said anything. Regina decided she was going to give him a chance, there was lots of chemistry between the two of them, that was clear and she deserved happiness, even if it was with her ex-nemeses. The two had become closer through the year and later on, she found she had a strong liking to the man. He was definitly sexy in her opinion, and he was powerful which was a turn on. 

 

Walking up to the pawn shop, she noticed the closed sign on the door. Ignoring it, she used her magic to unlock the door and turn the knob before pushing the door open. The bell above the door dinged, she heard movement from behind the shop and made her way towards the sound, hoping to find him. 

 

“Gold?” She said, running her fingers over drape, pulling it open to find him polishing a vial which held liquid. “Hey.” She breathed out, happy to see him. Suddenly her heart clenched at the sight of him, her heart beating faster.

 

“Regina, what are you doing here?” He sounded pleased to see her which was a good start. He placed the cloth and the vial on the table before making his way towards her. “I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night.” She suggested nervously. her hand found purchase on a drawer near where she was standing.

 

“Are you sure.” He asked, not understanding why she would want to go out with him another time. Regina rolled her brown eyes. “Yes, you idiot.” She laughed as a small smile formed on his lips. Without warning, Regina grabbed the collar of his white shirt, clutching it as she pulled him towards her, smashing their lips together into a heated kiss.

  
Rumple groaned into the kiss, moving his hands to her back, pulling her closer to him as he nipped at her bottom lip. Regina pulled away for air, resting their foreheads together. “Pick me up at seven, don’t be late.” She smirked, pecking his lips once more before making her way out the pawn shop, a smile on her face.  _ This is finally the time I am going to get my happy ending _ . Regina thought as she walked past everyone in the streets of Storybrooke, her smile brightening their day.


End file.
